BLIND
by livylaval
Summary: Kita adalah pendosa, dan mungkin yang menanti kita adalah siksa, tapi tidak apa-apa, meski terluka, asalkan ada kau, kita akan baik-baik saja... / Semi-M (lagi)


_Kita adalah pendosa, dan mungkin yang menanti kita adalah siksa, tapi tidak apa-apa, meski terluka, asalkan ada kau, kita akan baik-baik saja._

_._

_.  
_**BLIND  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)typo  
**_**.**__  
._

Sinar matahari di pagi musim dingin menembus tirai tipis berwarna putih pada sebuah jendela hitam, menyinari kelopak mata seorang pria yang tengah tertidur, membuat iris biru bak samudera terlihat karena si pria membuka mata.

Sedikit mengerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menerpa, lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, selimutnya tergelincir ke perut, seolah ijin pada angin agar bebas menabrak dadanya yang telanjang.

Pria bersurai pirang, yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan segarnya udara pagi hari.

Mungkin butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit sampai sang pemilik mata Saphire puas dan mengalihkan atensi pada objek di samping kanannya, ah, atau lebih tepatnya pada seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

Naruto menatapnya lama, memperhatikan bekas merah pada bahu si wanita yang terbuka, yang hanya mempunyai pertahanan selembar selimut di balik tubuhnya yang polos, kemudian berganti haluan pada wajah cantik nan anggun wanita itu, mengamati helaian Indigo yang berserakan di bantal, pipinya yang kemerahan akibat cuaca dingin bulan Desember, mata sembab wanita itu serta jejak airmata di pipi.

"Maaf,"ujar Naruto berbisik, tangan tan miliknya menggapai pipi sang wanita, lalu mengusap jalur air mata dari sana.

Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir mungil wanita itu, menyusul kemudian manik _amethyst_ nan menawan bersirobok dengan kelereng samudera Naruto.  
Menjadikan si pria tertegun terpesona dan si wanita yang merona.

"Naruto-kun?" Suaranya masih serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, menarik selimut sampai ke batas leher dan kembali menutup mata." Aku masih ngantuk."

Senyuman terpasang di wajah Naruto, ia menyukai gadis itu, menyukai Hinata, dengan segala tingkahnya yang menggemaskan dan juga sikapnya yang lemah lembut, meski sadar bahwa yang ia cintai adalah adiknya sendiri.

* * *

Mengangkat seorang Hyuuga yatim piatu agar menjadi putrinya adalah keinginan langsung nyonya Namikaze yang waktu itu ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak perempuan dalan keluarga kecilnya, yah, sekaligus hutang budi pada Hiashi yang telah membantu banyak pada keluarga Namikaze.

Jadi, saat kecelakaan yang merenggut sepasang suami istri dengan meninggalkan seorang anak berusia lima tahun sebatangkara, maka, yang maju terlebih dahulu adalah Namikaze Minato, mengangkat anak itu sebagai anaknya, sebagai putrinya, sekaligus adik dari putra semata wayangnya, Namikaze Naruto.

Tak ada yang berbeda antara perlakuan Kushina ataupun Minato pada anak-anaknya, mereka sama, diperlakukan serupa, seakan tak memiliki perbedaan.

Tapi tak begitu dengan sang putra, sejak dahulu, sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan adik tirinya, Naruto sudah berjanji bahwa kelak calon mempelai wanitanya adalah gadis bersurai indigo itu, tekad yang diniatkan meski ia tak tahu arti mempelai wanita, Naruto hanya ingin bersama adik kecilnya itu untuk selamanya, bersama-selamanya.

Mungkin mulanya hanya perasaan kagum anak tujuh tahun saat melihat gadis cilik cantik yang dengan tiba-tiba menjadi bagian keluarga, namun bukannya menghilang, perasaan itu pun bertambah dalam seiring berjalannya usia.

Naruto Namikaze, seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri.

* * *

Pria pirang sulung Namikaze masih memandang wajah cantik Hinata, ia kembali berbaring, memeluk perut Hinata yang telanjang, terbaring menyamping sembari mengeratkan pelukan, wajahnya ia benamkan pada lekuk leher Hinata, mengecupi pelan daerah sensitif itu.

"Maaf,"ujar Naruto lagi, Hinata bergeming, dan Naruto tahu wanitanya mendengar apa yang sedang ia ucapkan."Maaf karena membuatmu kembali menangis."

Perlahan air mata keluar dari kelopak mata yang tertutup, masih dalam keadaan menutup mata Hinata menjawab."Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini bukan salah Naruto-kun."

Kali ini Naruto yang diam, pelukannya makin erat, membuat Hinata menghadapnya langsung, ia dekap tubuh gadis itu sehingga kulit tan dan pucat bertemu tanpa penghalang, saling menempel satu sama lain, begitu pas, seolah tercipta dari satu yang sama.

Isakan semakin keras terdengar, dalam pelukan kakaknya, Hinata menangis.

"Karena aku yang bersalah, yang berani membantah larangan kaa-san dan otou-san, yang terlalu lancang mencintai Naruto-kun,"

"Jangan menangis lagi,hm ? Kaa-san sudah tiada, ia akan sedih melihatmu terus-terusan begini," bujuk Naruto.

"Aku yang menyebabkan kaa-san meninggal, kalau saja aku, kalau saja aku–"

"Apa Hinata-chan menyesal mencintaiku ?" potong Naruto cepat.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak,"jerit Hinata, meski suaranya tenggelam dalam dada bidang Naruto.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"hibur Naruto.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja, mungkin kata-kata yang pas untuk dirinya sendiri, ia yang bermasalah pada awalnya, ia yang terlalu mencintai Hinata, ia yang teramat menyukai gadis itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang menyeret Hinata ke kamarnya, menjadikan satu dengan dirinya.

Dan kebodohan ia lah, tanpa pemikiran panjang hasratnya memiliki sang adik disampaikan pada kedua orangtuanya.

Naruto ingat saat ibunya menangis histeris dan tatapan kecewa sang ayah yang seumur-umur belum pernah diperlihatkan padanya, saat itu juga Naruto tahu akan ada banyak resiko yang akan menghadangnya, ditambah dengan ketidaksetujuan Kushina dan Minato merestui hubngan kakak adik itu.

Maka, Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya dari kecil, melarikan Hinata yang waktu itu baru berumur sembilan belas tahun, memilih menyelamatkan cinta matinya dari halangan.

Tak peduli pada larangan pada tiap langkah yang mereka pilih, tak peduli sang nyonya Namikaze terbaring sakit akibat ulah mereka.

Hinata akan selalu menangis pada malam-malam pertama mereka kabur, ya, ia sebenarnya tak mau membuat kushina sedih, ibu angkat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri, tapi Hinata juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa cintanya terlalu kuat untuk tak menerima perasaan cinta dari Naruto, Jadi, Hinata akan tersenyum lalu terisak kemudian.

Naruto merangkum tubuh mungil adiknya, menghirup aroma vanila dari rambut indigo Hinata, mencoba menguatkan hati, karena mereka akan bertahan, selama ada tangan kecil Hinata yang bisa ia genggam, Naruto pasti tetap bertahan, meski akhir buruk menjadi hukuman bagi mereka.

THE END

halo...  
ketemu lagi sama saya,  
entah lagi gimana ini pikiran saya, kok bikin cerita yang lagi-lagi nyerempet hal-hal berbau rated M,

terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya yang pengakuan,meski parody-nya kurang greget,  
hohoho

untuk diane ungu, akari-chan,megu, saya ucapkan terimakasih,  
karena gak bisa krim pesan, jadi ucapan terimakasih saya di sini saja deh ya ..  
hihihi

dan,saya masih gak punya ide tentang NHFD,padahal april bentar lagi dateng,  
di otak saya kok justru kebanyakan ide yang rada-rada tragedi,,  
arghhhh ...

oh ya,  
apa saya terlalu seperti cewek,sampai ada yang memanggil saya nee-chan?  
dan..

saya mulai terlalu banyak omong ini,  
jadi happy reading saja lah...  
semoga suka fic saya.  
salam  
Livylaval.


End file.
